Masks and Eggs
Masks are equipment that only Hero Patapons can wear. Each mask has four levels, improving in ability and appearance each time you go through the Patagate to hatch the respective egg. Masks give the hero enhanced abilities; here is a list of all masks and their effects from Patapon 2. Hero's mask is not customisable in Patapon 3. The default mask is Shuba. Eggs are special items obtained after defeating a boss or finishing a mission at Lv.2. Eggs can only be collected once and once collected, can only be used in the Patagate. Once the Boss/Mission is finished, you will move on the the Minigame to hatch the egg. Eggs and Masks Dodonga Dodonga Egg: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dodonga. It grants Dameranyan's power, he, Lord of Halon and Fire Retardants. Map: Nanjaro Hills Majidonga Majidonga Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Majidonga. It grants Citrine's power, she, Mighty Fire Repellant. Map: Dongara Ruins Kacchindonga Kacchindonga Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Kacchindonga. It grants Kacchikochin's powers, he, Master of Freezing Winds. Map: Dongara Ruins Mochichichi Mochichichi Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Mochicchichi. It grants Gasshinger's power, he, The Giver of Life. Map: '''Sutten Plains Fenicci '''Fenicci Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Fenicci. It grants Rachiize's power, he, Lord of Flames and Fire. Map: Melala Volcano Centura Centura Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Centura. It grants Sutatano's powers, he, Lord of Swift Feet. Map: Boyayan Basin (Raining) Darantula Darantula Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Darantula. It grants Shubabassa's powers, he, Lord of Thousand Arms. Map: Dachara Ruins (Raining) Goruru Goruru Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Goruru. It grants Kakkoking's power, he, Lord of Shields and Protection. '' '''Map': Possibly the Underworld. The symbol in the sky suggests that the Demon World has its own Sun. Garuru Garuru Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Garuru. It grants Gochigac's power, he, Lord of Strength. Map: Magic Hill Zozozo Gaeen Gaeen Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Gaeen. It grants Doshirittan's power, he, Lord of Counterweights. Map: Near the Zigoton Empire's castle. Dogaeen Dogaeen Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dogaeen. It grants Ototodokko's powers, he, The Horse Whisperer. Map: Neogaeen Ruins Manboth Manboth Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Manboth. It grants Nonbrussa's powers, he, Lord of Eternal Ice. Map: Kochikachi Lake Manboroth Manboroth Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Manboroth. It grants Popopokana's powers, he, Lord of Spring Winds. Map: Manbo Ruins Zaknel Zaknel Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Zaknel. It grants Babyobyon's powers, he, Lord of Nymphs and Springs. Map: Korakan Desert Dokaknel Dokaknel Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dokaknel. It grants Grarander's power, he, Lord of Iron Hammers. Map: Kunekunel Ruins Shookle Shookle Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Shookle. It grants Jiririntan's powers, he, Lord of Wakefulness. Map: A jungle outside of Pata-Pole. Shooshookle Shooshookle Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Shooshookle. It grants Nekororinyo's powers, he, Lord of Dreams. Map: This egg's map may take place in ruins specific to Shooshookle, though they are unnamed and un-identified. Kanogias Kanogias Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Kanogias. It grants Kachinkocchi's powers, he, Lord of Sacred Protection. Map: A castle near Pata-Pole. Ganodias Ganodias Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Ganodias. It grants Zubizubabaya's powers, he, Lord of Demons. Map: This egg's map's location is in Ganodias' boss-specific ruins. Ciokina Ciokina Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Ciokina. It grants Hirarinmaru's power, he, Lord of Wisdom and Insight. Map: Bovo Volcano Cioking Cioking Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Cioking. It grants Dopishana's power, he, Lord of Snipers. Map: '''Guguchoppa Ruins Dettankarmen '''Dettankarmen Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dettankarmen. It grants Zuddongyu's powers, he, Lord of Angry Bulls. Map: Pata-Pole Palace Zuttankarmen Zuttankarmen Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Zuttankarmen. It grants Basarana's power, he, Master of Heaven's Assassins. Map: '''Babarran Crater Pharamatara '''Pharamatara Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Pharamatara. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Map: Momokkun Cloud Sea Karmen Gate Karmen Gate' Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle of despair at Karmen castle gate. It grants Mighty Mutaron's fierce power.'' '''Map: Sokshi Gate Pataporon's Eggs These Eggs do not have a corresponding Mask, nor do they give out materials, but instead give equipment or Kaching. Karmen Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle with the Karmens in Usso Fortress. it has all of Pataporon's equipment. Map: Karmen Fortress in Usso Forest Sword Summit Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to battle at Sword Cliffs. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Map: Sword Summit Fortress/ Ejiji Cliff Ice Fortress Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle at the great ice fortress. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Map: Ice Fortress Oasis Battle Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle at the Ekkora Oasis. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Map: Ekkora Oasis Underworld Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with the Hades Tank Zugagang. Map: Zugagang Outpost Easter Eggs In the game code, there exists 6 unused eggs. They can NOT be obtained though normal gameplay, but they can be added via the Debug Mode . None of the eggs have a name or description. They also have a noticeably different design than the other eggs. Starting a mission with any of the eggs will lead to a blank map with no enemies, along with the Finish line a short distance away from your Hero. The background and music is identical to the background used on the Prologue, possibly an egg mission for it. After passing the finish line, the Minigame only has two parts. Once the Minigame is over, the egg will hatch, revealing a random, invisible material. The item can be seen on the list of spoils afterward. Parachi can only be gained through the Minigame (About 50 - 80), the treasure chests will open to also reveal a random, invisible material; the name of the item will still be shown. Trivia *The side effect of mask is that the Hero wearing the mask will lose his memories. That is to say, his playing records with be reset (number of rebirth, number of missions). *If you retreat far enough in Tochira Beach, you can see a command saying "Pon-Pata-Chaka-Don". This can also be seen in the mission Mystery Of The Sandstorms In The Desert and Training: Obstacle Course in Nanjaro Hill. Their purpose is unknown, but it is possible that they are connected to the Easter Eggs. *Masks from Dettankarmen egg are best used on a Sabara hero while those from Zuttankarmen's are best on a Mogyu hero. *The last line in the description of Meraachiize (tier 4 mask from Fenicchi egg) "Love the smell of napalm in the morning" is a reference to a quote of the movie Apocalypse Now where Lieutenant Colonel Bill Kilgore says "I love the smell of napalm in the morning." Category:Hero Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Featured Article Category:Equipment Category:Multiplayer Quests Category:Multiplayer Items Category:Minigames Category:Half-Boss